Project Runway: South Park
by MourningTBStyle
Summary: Fourteen designers will battle it out to become Colorado's next big designer, who will be in and who will be out? (explicit) [written with ClaraJanineQuinn]
1. Call an Ambulance

*Heidi Klums voiceover over a shot of the fourteen designers gathering outside Parsons School of Design- South Park* We searched every corner of South Park looking for designers who thought they have what it takes: to become the next big Coloradan fashion designer.

 _Wendy sits on a stool with some random bolts of fabric sitting in a basket behind her. "I'm Wendy Testaburger, I'm 10 years old. The casting people asked me "Do you think you are smart?" and I was like "Of course I do!" I know fashion, I know how to dress a woman, and I'm definitely the most innovative person in this town."_

 _Towelie spins on the stool "Wee! I hope no one thinks I'm fabric and tries to sew me onto one of their dresses!" He falls off the stool ending the confessional._

 _Pete flips his hair "I've always known that I have unique taste so I wasn't at all surprised when they asked me to be on the show."_

 _Liane and Eric sit in two chairs next to each other. "I'm Liane Cartman and this is my son Eric, and we are both competing! My little poopsikins was never interested in fashion until a week ago when I told him about the prize money at stake. But since then he's shown real talent and I don't think anybody can stop us!"_

 _Bebe perks up her tits, "I'm gonna win!"_

"The designers are in for a whirlwind of competition, they'll have to design their asses off." Heidi cackles like the nazi she is.

Heidi and Tim emerge out of Parsons South Park to meet the fourteen designers. "Ello designers!" Heidi yells at them.

" _When I saw Heidi Klum I just about shat my vagina," Mr. Garrison getting excited._

"I'm Heidi Klum and I am the host and head judge of Project Runway! Beside me is Tim Gunn, who will serve as your mentor."

" _Tim Gunn is sooo hot, Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave holds in his cummies._

"I look forward to meeting all of you," Tim said crisply like an old plum that was all shriveled up.

 _Tweek shrieked "Tim Gunn is like my idol! Ugh! I can't believe I'm meeting him oh god!" The producers worry that Tweek may have had a seizure during this confessional._

"So listen up, I know you're ready for the usual rooftop party poppin bottles and shit but YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT," Heidi announced evilly.

Low drum beat sound effect to simulate shock over a pan shot of the contestants.

"You will be starting your first challenge RIGHT NOW!"

" _Oh hamburgers!" Butters gasps._

"Your first challenge is to make a look that represents who you are as a designer. You have randomly been assigned models and… you only have ONE HOUR to complete your looks."

" _It takes more than an hour to sew!" Wendy defiant._

"Tim will take you inside to give you details on the challenge."

"Yeah Tim, take me inside your butthole." Mr. Garrison shouts out.

Tim addressed the designers in the workroom, "so gather 'round everyone," the designers gathered at the desk he stood at. "Here's how this hour is going to be broken down. You have 3 minutes to sketch. Then we're going to MOOD. After that you'll have about eight minutes to put your looks together before I send in your models for a fitting. At that point you'll have ten minutes to dress them and send them to the Tom's Rhinoplasty Makeup Room and the Jimbo's Guns Hair Salon."

" _I'm royalty so I know exactly what I will be making for my first look." Princess Kenny muffles._

The designers each claimed a workspace and started sketching their designs.

"Mooooom, I'm hungry," Cartman complained to Liane who was right next to him.

" _All I could think about was food which was what inspired me to design a dress around Cheesy Poofs." Cartman thoughtfully crossing his legs_

 _Craig flips off the camera refusing to give a confessional._

 _Bebe giving some nipple view as she gives sad eyes at the camera. "I was just so nervous about the time constraint it was hard to sketch!"_

Shot of Towelie getting high at his workspace.

" _At first I didn't know what to make so I got a little high, and then it hit me: I'm gonna make a dress out of weed!" Towelie slurring in the confessional. "This was a good idea."_

Tim popped back in the room, "Designers, we're going to MOOD, where you will have a budget of 100 dollars to buy materials for your look."

The designers run around Mood frantically because they only have two minutes to shop.

Mr. Garrison negotiating the price of a colorful print chiffon with one of the salespeople.

" _This one fabric just really stood out to me, I felt it and it made me feel really butch," Mr. Garrison contemplating in the confessional._

Token confidently strolled down the aisles blowing all of his money on a fuckton of yards of this sparkly black number.

" _I know my style, I have swag. Ugh did I really have to say that?" Token complained._

Tweek ran around MOOD knocking shit all over the place causing a scene. The camera cuts to Wendy making a shit face.

Mr. Slave was done in 30 seconds, he had gathered all of the materials he needed.

Shot of Wendy angrily rambling to a MOOD employee.

 _Wendy making hand gestures "I needed help to find EXACTLY what I needed for this challenge. It was a time crunch!"_

Meanwhile Towelie snuck out and bought some weed in an alleyway.

Suddenly Tim called to the designers from the chair where Swatch was sitting. "TIME'S UP designers. Let's go back to the workroom."

" _I'm really pleased at what I got from MOOD and I didn't even have to spend my daddy's money!" Bebe chortled._

In the workroom everyone ran around frantically trying to finish their looks.

Tim Gunn popped into the workroom. "Designers I'm about to send in your models, but first I'm going to make my rounds and take a look at your designs."

Tim approached Tweek first. "How's it going Tweek?"

Tweek gasped loudly. On his work table there was a bunch of clashing fabrics joined sloppily. "Tim I don't have time to talk I need to finish!"

Tim looked concerned. "I'm concerned, Tweek."

 _Tweek shaking on a stool. "Jesus Christ I'm going home first!"_

Tim walked over to Wendy. "Looks like you're busy, Wendy!"

Wendy was pressing the sleeves of a sleek gray business vest. "I decided I would make 5 pieces to show how quickly I can work."

Tim put a hand to his mouth. "That sounds like a tall glass of water, but I have to say, so far the construction looks impeccable."

Wendy beamed. "Thanks!"

Tim approached Craig who was working slowly. "How's it going Craig?"

"Get away from me homo."

"Carry on!" Tim kept walking.

Next he walked over to the Cartmans' stations. Liane was knitting a thick sweater while Cartman was eating a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"Eric, what are you getting done?" Tim asked with an air of concern.

"I'm preparing my materials. Don't worry about me Timothy." Cartman said while shoving Cheesy Poofs into his mouth.

Tim finished making his rounds, then on his way out called "I'm sending in your models!"

The fourteen models streamed into the room.

Token looked happy with Nichole, his model.

" _I got a bangin model but really? They have to pair the only black folks together?" Token incredulous in the confessional._

"You're fucking amazing!" Mr. Slave exclaimed very proud as placed the tape over Henrietta's nipples.

"What the fuck is this?" Henrietta scoffed.

Towelie hot glues an ounce of the good good onto Heidi's tit.

Quick shot of Wendy pontificating to Tom in the Tom's Rhinoplasty Makeup room. "Give her a nice red glow, as if she was ovulating." Lexus making a dazed smile as Tom applies makeup.

Mr. Garrison pouted in Jimbo's Gun Hair Salon. "I'm not too sure what I want her hair to look like."

Jimbo smiles and cocks his shotgun, "Why not a beehive?"

"Perfect!" Mr. Garrison throws his arms into the air like a faggot.

Tweek screams as Tim claps his hands "Alright all models to the runway! Hurry! RUN!"

The designers quickly finish up their last adjustments to their outfits

The show fades away to all the designers sitting next to the runway.

Heidi walks out and is all like "Hello!" The designers make some sounds in response but you can't really hear.

"Your first challenge was to construct a look that represents who you are as a designer. You had one hour to complete your looks. Now I'll introduce the judges." Heidi smiled and motioned to the judges sitting behind her. "First is Michael Kors, world-renowned faggot." Michael smiled at Heidi pompously. "Next is Nina Garcia, who was confident enough to quit her job at ELLE magazine and got one at Marie Claire in exchange, let's see how far that gets her," Nina gave her bitch smile. "And our guest judge, my good friend, the Alpha and Omega, Jesus Christ."

Jesus beamed at the designers. "Hello, my children."

The runway shows starts and Lisa's fat silhouette covers the Project Runway logo.

Lisa struts her blood spattered backless black pant suit.

 _Pete smiles, "I think this shows how hella hot and hella goth I am."_

Ruby Tucker arrives on the runway wielding Pom-Poms and she dances down the runway in Bebe's skimpy cheer outfit.

Heidi grins from ear to ear.

" _Ruby was glowing on that runway, I was just like GO COWS!" Bebe's tits jiggling._

Ms. Crabtree scowls as it's her turn to walk her old ass down the catwalk. Liane smiley.

" _Liane made me a nice Christmas sweater, it made me feel gay." Ms. Crabtree's bird in her hair takes a shit on her shoulder._

Nichole strutted down the runway in Token's short, sparkly asymmetrical black number. Nina wrote something on her note card making a bitch face.

" _Nichole's coming down the runway and I'm just like DAMN, SHE LOOKS HOT." Token being hood in the confessional._

Next was Butters, his model Rebecca Cotswolds attempted a sad pirouette in the unflattering tutu he made her before botching the tap moves he instructed her.

 _Butters twiddling his thumbs. "I thought my outfit was awful pretty, but I'm a little nervous on account of Rebecca wearing it like a dead bird."_

Annie came out next wearing an impeccably constructed flowy silk gown made by Princess Kenny, accessorized with a tiara.

 _Kenny mumbling incoherently._

Next out was Red, who was wearing a striking babydoll dress that Mr. Garrison had created out of his colorful print.

" _Red looked like a goddamn princess, if I don't win the challenge this show is rigged," Garrison smoking a cigarette in the confessional._

Shelly walks out in a black jumper dress that was sewn together by Craig. The camera pans to him and he's not even looking. Jesus raises an eyebrow.

Tweek was shaking as Millie came down the runway in the halter dress he had put together combining many different fabrics. Jesus scribbled profusely on his card.

" _Oh God, Jesus hated my dress! I'm fucked!" Tweek biting his fingernails._

" _I'm so fucking ready to see my design walk the runway, this was such a good idea to get on Project Runway." Towelie rubs his hands together in the confessional._

Heidi Turner enters the runway and immediately twirls down the runway. Nina frowns and menstruates on the spot. Some of the bud falls off the dress as Heidi strikes a pose.

Lexus walks out as professionally as she can wearing Wendy's business pantsuit look. Heidi squints to look at the construction.

" _Nobody can beat my tailoring, I worked faster and produced more than the rest of them COMBINED." Wendy cracking her knuckles._

Annie strutted down the runway smiling radiantly in her tight-fitting dress made out of Cheesy Poofs bags. Michael nods incredulously as he writes something on his card.

" _My dress looked fucking sweet, I just wanted to tear Annie open and eat her," Cartman sitting back confidently._

Henrietta walks out and Jesus frowns. Henrietta only has tape on her nipples, a fox tail butt plug in her butt and a gag in her mouth. Tom's Rhinoplasty gave her cute pigtails and A LOT of blue eyeshadow.

" _I'm just really proud." Mr. Slave wipes a tear from his eye._

A wheelchair gets lifted on to the runway by some unpaid interns. Karen is sporting a bizarre teal dress as she clumsily wheels herself off the runway. Heidi gasps, "Call an ambulance!"

" _Timmy, timmy, timmy." Timmy nods._

The designers are all standing on the runway.

"Well that WAS a runway." Heidi scoffed. "After tonight only thirteen designers will be in meaning one of you will be OUT." Heidi scratches her gooch. "If I call your name, please step forward."

"Wendy."

"Eric."

"Mr. Slave."

"Timmy."

"Butters."

"Mr. Garrison."

"You have the highest and the lowest scores for this challenge. If I have not called your name you are in and you can leave the runway."

"The six of you represent the best and the worst. One of you will be named the winner, and one of you," dramatic cuts between the six designers' faces, "will be out. Now let's bring out your models."

After the models returned and stood next to their respective designers, Heidi turned to Wendy. "Wendy, tell us a little bit about your look."

"Well, I'm all about women in the workforce, and I think that the fact that I made pants, an undershirt, an over shirt, a blazer, a scarf AND constructed my own handbag proves that I am part of that workforce," Wendy gestured at her different pieces as she talked about herself.

Michael Kors clears his throat. "You're a feminazi, Wendy, however, I thought this look revolutionized the pant!"

Nina talked slowly as if she might start being bitchy any second. "If I heard you were going business my first thought would be, it's gonna be boring, but not only is this look chic, you made it impeccably."

Jesus nodded in agreement, "You did a great job Wendy, if you were a man, you would be one of my disciples."

Wendy grits her teeth. "Thanks."

Heidi smiled because she was bored of being left out. "I would like to continue with Mr. Slave."

Nina opened her mouth to talk but Heidi just kept talking. "I personally loved this look, I thought it was hot, and I would wear it in a second."

Nina scowled. "Not all of us grew up doing intense psychological porn in Germany."

"Heidi, I'm worried for your eternal soul. Mr. Slave, why did you make this look?" Jesus sounded very affected.

"Well, this is me! I'm a big whore and I followed the challenge." Mr. Slave placed his hands on his hips.

"I get that you want to be an individual but," Michael retorted cattily. "It's no clothes. You made very little. Who cares if everyone can see her pussy, where's the design?"

Mr. Slave was speechless.

Heidi straightened her cards in her lap. "I would next like to talk to Butters, Butters how does this look represent you?"

"Well golly, I'm a dancer or at least I was before I accidentally killed thirteen people, and I wanted

this look to embody the dream I left behind."

"I forgive you for accidently killing thirteen people," Jesus started, "However I can not forgive you for this outfit. It does not look good."

"Oh hamburgers! Don't send me to hell Jesus!" Butters pleaded.

"We'll see." Jesus flipped his long, greasy hair.

"I understand you're worried about eternal damnation," Nina pouted, "but maybe first you should have thought about the woman's body. Clearly you have no eye for proportion."

Michael nodded in agreement. "She looks like an obese sausage that's about to explode out of its casing like one of the Twin Towers."

Rebecca frowned self-consciously.

"Alright, next up is Cartman," Heidi chirped.

"I don't even need to ask you about the inspiration because it's obvious, you're very fat," Nina said precisely. "The dress fits her like a glove, it stands out, we could shoot it right now straight to the pages of Marie Claire, please we need people to put in our magazine it sucks."

Heidi beamed. "I agree. Can I ask you to turn around?"

Annie did a quick 180 to reveal that the dress just barely covered her ass.

"I think the length is perfect," Heidi asserted.

"You're making me reconsider my sainthood, I just want to jump up on that stage and fuck her in the booty!" Jesus exclaimed.

Michael had left the set to find himself some cheesy poofs to gorge on.

"Even though Michael left, let's continue with Mr. Garrison." Heidi picked her nose extremely bored with having to do this show.

"I was going for glamour, I wanted it to look like Lady Bird Johnson jumped in the TARDIS and had a baby with Judy Garland," Mr. Garrison indulged.

"I love the inspiration even though, Doctor Who promotes witchcraft." Jesus commented.

"You're so gay that I'm not surprised that you made this, that doesn't change that you can design very well." Nina threw her cards on the floor.

Heidi pointed with her finger. "It's obviously very over the top, but you managed to make it very cute, in a way I think that look is timeless."

"Well gosh, you're gonna make me blush Heidi," Mr. Garrison smiled forcedly.

"So that leaves us with…" Heidi trailed off. "Timmy."

"TIMMY!" Timmy screamed excitedly.

Michael warped back to his judging chair. "I don't understand what you did here at all, it's like the girl from Psycho rose from the dead and tried to escape wrapped in the shower curtain."

"I don't care if you're retarded or whatever, fashion hates the handicapped." Nina arrogantly scoffed at the two people in wheelchairs. "It looks like you just wrapped in her a blue cloth and sat her ass down."

"Tim, Tim, Timmy!" Timmy yelped defensively.

"I'm sorry but you're going to hell and there's nothing you can do about it," Jesus rubbed it in Timmy's face.

Heidi gave an obviously fake smile for the camera. "Well I think we're done here, we're gonna have a little chat and then we'll call you back out."

As soon as the designers left, Michael shouted "These people fucking suck!"

"I think I know which one is my favorite." Jesus said while rubbing his boner.

"And I know who should get the hell out." Nina cackled.

"Yeah I'm already done with this for today let's bring them back out so we can go down to the club and pop our pussies," Heidi said decisively.

The six designers walked back out even though they'd only been gone about twenty seconds.

"One of you will be named the winner," Heidi said rather redundantly, "and one of you will be OUT."

The camera tilted back and showed them all from a jarring angle.

"Mr. Garrison," Heidi said suddenly. "You're in. You can leave the runway."

Mr. Garrison scowled bitterly as he walked off the stage.

As he joined the rest of the safe designers in the white room he immediately popped off and tore one of the couches apart. "THIS SHIT IS NOT FUCKING FAIR."

 _Tweek cried still shaken by Mr. Garrison's outburst, "I'm just happy I made it to the next round."_

Meanwhile back on the runway, "and now for the winner of this challenge," Heidi continued.

The camera cut alternatingly between Wendy and Cartman.

"Congratulations…. Cartman. You are the winner of this challenge."

Wendy frowned professionally as Cartman jumped up and down. "YES. YES. FUCK YOU WENDY, FUCK YOU STAN AND KYLE!"

" _At first I was surprised when I won but then I realized, I fucking owned these gaylords." Cartman eating a Pop-Tart that he stole from Kenny._

Heidi ignored him. "This means you will have immunity for the next challenge. You can leave the runway."

Cartman shoved Wendy in the tits as he left the runway.

"Wendy, you're in." Heidi said stating the obvious.

"Thank you," Wendy said dryly as she walked backstage.

The camera shot showed the bottom three: Timmy, Mr. Slave, and Butters. After a dramatic pause, Heidi called out "Mr. Slave…" Mr. Slave gulped. "You're in. You can leave the runway." Mr. Slave made a little bowing gesture with his hands and left.

The more dramatic music for the bottom 2 played. "Timmy, Butters, one of you will be out."

The camera cut to a close-up of Timmy. "Timmy, the only way your look represented you as a designer was that it looked like a mental disability."

Timmy screamed "TIMMY!" even though they're supposed to stay quiet during this segment.

The camera cut to Butters. "Butters, you could have gone so far with your inspiration, but the only three words I can think of looking at your look are, she looks FAT."

Butters started crying.

Heidi turned her head suddenly. "Timmy…."

Dramatic percussion music played as the camera zoomed in on Timmy.

"You're out." Heidi turned to Butters. "Butters, that means you're in, you can leave the runway."

Butters sniffled as he ran away, embarrassed.

Timmy spun his wheelchair around on the runway unpredictably, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Timmy, it's always hard to send someone home first. Auf Wiedersehen." Heidi blew him two kisses in the air because she didn't want to get near him. "Mua, that's a kiss."

After some interns escorted Timmy back to the white room, he started sobbing, but nobody comforted him because they didn't really care.

Tim Gunn emerged out of nowhere. "Timmy, I'm gonna have to ask you to go up to the workroom and clean up your space."

 _Voiceover of Timmy as the camera shows him picking up his various design tools and then dropping them on the floor as the somber elimination music played. "Timmy, tim tim tim TIMMY. Timmy." An intern runs over and shuts off his desk light._

Voiceover of Heidi. "THIS SEASON ON PROJECT RUNWAY."

Shot of shocked faces in the designers' chairs behind the runway as Heidi says "A world famous pop icon."

Butters in the confessional saying, "Well I just can't let my team down!"

An obvious cutaway that it's the final nine episode.

Wendy walks into the women's bathroom to see Bebe sucking Token's dick.

Heidi telling the designers "This will be the most disgusting unconventional material challenge EVER."

Kenny asking Butters "You want to go to T.G.I Friday's?"


	2. Macaroni Abortions

The morning after the first elimination Mr. Garrison and Mr. Slave were fucking in their Atlas hotel room loudly. Craig stood in the bathroom donning only Towelie after taking a long shower waiting for them to finish and was making a stank face at the camera through the mirror.

 _Craig angry in the confessional. "Those queers are just so fucking annoying, why do I have to room with them."_

Close-up on Craig's back showing some fine ass through the towel.

Meanwhile in another room, shot of Pete talking incredulously to Butters and Tweek while holding a mug of coffee. "I'm shocked Timmy went first."

" _I'm surprised production would eliminate their only disabled representation first," Pete bitterly smoking a cigarette._

"I'm just shocked it wasn't me," Tweek pounding back his fourth cup of coffee.

 _Tweek looking cracked out. "I honestly just feel blessed that my dress came together and the judges decided to keep me in. I have a second chance in this game."_

Shot of all the designers walking into Parsons. They all sit on their side of the runway.

Heidi arrives late with a stain on her white dress. "Hello designers." She coughs. "For the last challenge, we gave you random models. But before I give you your next challenge, you're going to have a chance to pick a new model."

All of the models arrive on the runway wearing matching black slips. Heidi talks as they all crowd the runway. "Models, this is a competition for you as well. The winning model will become the new City Wok girl! So Cartman, since you won the last challenge, you get to pick first. After that, I'll pick your names out of the velvet bag," she brandished the bag menacingly.

Cartman breathes heavily "I choose Ms. Crabtree." She looks disgruntled and surprised at his decision.

" _Well, in my head, it doesn't matter for shit which model I have this round because I have the immunitah, and I'm sure as hell not picking her next round, so I might as well just let someone else get stuck with her so they suck ass," Cartman explaining his plot egotistically._

Heidi reached into the bag nonchalantly looking into the bag so she can see which button she was grabbing. "Next is… Princess Kenny."

Princess Kenny giggled. "I pick… Karen?"

Heidi smiled devilishly. "Karen that means you're in, but before you leave the runway, I must reveal a twist. Karen, Princess Kenny… you are actually sisters. You were separated at an early age before Princess Kenny transitioned."

Princess Kenny sighed. "I'm gender-fluid."

Karen walked off the stage not knowing what to stay.

Heidi continued after an obvious cut in footage. "Next is… Craig."

Craig peered across the runway suspiciously as if he was reading off a cue card. "Uhh… this is all really hard because you're all so beautiful, but I have to pick… Ruby."

Heidi laughed. "Congratulations Craig, you are actually the other twist of the season, Ruby is your little sister!"

Craig frowned. "I already knew she was my sister."

"Next is… Butters."

"Uh, golly, I know we were almost out last week but we worked really well together so, I'm staying with Rebecca," Butters twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

Heidi pulled out the next button. "Token."

"I gotta stay with my girl Nichole," Token pointed at her using both hands.

"Next up is… Pete."

Pete flipped his hair. "Honestly Lisa, you sucked last time, so I'm gonna switch and pick Henrietta. She's more my style."

"The next designer to pick is Bebe."

Bebe gave Craig a look. "Well since someone took my model, I'm gonna pick Lexus."

" _I respect Lexus being confident with her body," Bebe flashing her vagina._

Heidi drew the next button, "Mr. Garrison."

"Red," he replied, happy that his model wasn't picked.

"Tweek."

"Switching models is too much pressure, man, I pick Millie."

"Next to pick is Mr. Slave."

"Well I have to pick, so…" camera cuts to shots of the remaining 5 models: Annie, Heidi, Esther, Shelly, and Lisa Burger. "I pick Lisa, I want to give you a makeover gurl!"

Lisa exited the runway, looking surprised to be picked.

Heidi reached deep into the bag's pussy. "Next is Wendy."

"I pick Shelly, because it would be a shame to see such a strong female go so early," Wendy explained pretentiously.

"Whatever nerd," Shelly walked off the runway.

"Towelie," Heidi chirped.

"Sorry ladies but I'm staying with Heidi," Towelie said sounding blazed.

"Two models left, and only one designer," Heidi looked to either side of her at Annie and Esther. "I don't need to pick the last button out of this bag because we all know it's Liane. That means you will choose who is out."

"I would feel bad if the model that won the challenge for my poopsikins last time was out already, so I pick Annie."

Sad music played. "I'm sorry Esther," Heidi turned to her, hugging her at a safe distance. "You're out. Auf Wiedersehen." She kissed her on both cheeks as Esther left the runway saying "Oh poopy."

The background music suddenly changed pace. "So you have your models," Heidi smiled fakely at the designers, "and to find out your challenge, Tim's taking you on a little field trip."

The designers all looked shocked.

" _It could be anything!" Butters gesticulating dramatically._

The designers were carted into vans and drove several minutes to a secluded destination.

" _I was thinking, it was gonna be a trees challenge," Bebe smiling excitedly._

They arrived at a summer-camp setting and got out to see Tim standing with Shlomo the Squirts troupe leader. "Hello designers!" Tim yelled at them flatly. "We're here at Jewbilee where you will be meeting with your high-profile client for this challenge!"

" _Ugh, I hate Jews," Cartman in the confessional._

Shlomo pulled a conch shell out of his pocket and put it on the ground.

"Come on out!" Tim called to the shell.

The face of Moses suddenly erupted from the shell. The designers all clapped in confusion.

"Your client for this challenge is Moses! Moses, why don't you tell them about what you want for this challenge," Tim smiled at Moses.

Moses glared at the designers. "I desire… macaroni pictures."

" _Oh man, macaroni is normally what I eat for dinner since I'm really poor." Sad music played as Kenny somberly looked down._

"So this is your unconventional materials challenge designers," Tim explained as the caption saying Unconventional Challenge popped up at the bottom, "you must make your outfits out of macaroni. You're gonna have a half an hour here at Jewbilee to sketch, so you can be inspired by the Jewish atmosphere, and then we're heading off to the Annie's factory in North Park so you can shop for your materials."

The designers all dispersed to find places to sketch. A camera followed Wendy sitting on a stump watching some campers make popcorn necklaces.

" _I feel like macaroni can be made to look like armor, which is what I feel like the modern woman needs anyway," Wendy being a smartass, "so I feel confident with my design going into this challenge."_

Shot of Towelie smoking a joint behind the Arts and Crafts building.

" _Last challenge I did just fine throwing weed on a dress so how bad could I do just throwing some weed on some macaroni?" Towelie slurring his words._

"Okay designers time's up, we're going to the macaroni factory!" Tim's voice rang through Jewbiliee.

The designers got in the vans and drove to the macaroni factory which wasn't comfortable with letting cameras in.

The designers convened back in the workroom.

Mr. Garrison walk in next to Mr. Slave. He looks at Mr. Slave's bag nervously. "Doesn't look like you got a lot of macaroni there, Mr. Slave."

" _Due to an incident that can't be disclosed because of the macaroni factory threatening to sue production, I ended up not being able to get a lot of macaroni," Mr. Slave anxiously stuffing the confessional stool up his butt. "I'm nervous - ooh! Jesus Christ!"_

The designers had only just started sketching when Tim Gunn walked in.

"Designers, can I ask you all to gather 'round?"

The designers gathered around the front desk of the workroom.

"As you know for this challenge you will be designing macaroni dresses for Moses. Moses is a little angry that we asked Jesus to be our premiere guest judge over him, so accordingly for this challenge you will be working in teams of three, to ensure that the quality of your look exceeds expectations."

" _When Tim said it was a teams challenge I was just kinda like whaaat, you know what Im sayin?" Token acting shocked. "I don't always work well with others."_

" _All that was going through my head was, I don't want the retarded towel," Craig talking shit flatly, "or the queers."_

"But Tim, there are thirteen of us, so we can't have even teams of three" Wendy pointed out like a smartass.

"I'm so high right now." Towelie folded himself up to take a nap as the designers continued.

"Since Eric won the first challenge, he will get to choose his team after the teams are picked, becoming their fourth member," Tim shut Wendy down unceremoniously as he beckoned for Cartman to move his fat over next to him.

" _I'm really excited for this challenge," Cartman eating a Pop-Tart, "because I can pretty much choose which retard I want to send home because I can destroy their team, and I have immunitah." He laughs hysterically._

Tim continued over the already tense air of panic in the room. "And your teams will be picked RANDOMLY out of our little button bag," he pulled the bag out of his anus.

The designers were all like "Ahh shit son!"

Tim pulled the first three buttons out. "Pete, Bebe, and… Craig."

Bebe ran over to her two teammates and pulled them into her breast.

"The next team is… Token, Mr. Slave, and Tweek!"

" _My team is honestly wack," Token making gestures with his hands, "Slave can't make clothes and Tweek only pulled his shit together at the last second last time."_

"And the third team is… Liane, Wendy, and Mr. Garrison!"

" _I was honestly really happy with my team, people tell me I'm basically an adult all the time," Wendy smiling like a douche._

"So that means the final team is… Towelie, Kenny, and Butters!"

" _Y'know, people give Towelie a lot of flack because he just threw weed all over his first dress, and I suppose on account of he's a towel, but I think he has real potential," Butters shrugs._

Tim turned to Cartman. "So Eric, which team do you want to work with?"

Cartman smiled deviously. "I choose the team of… gay teacher, fat bitch, and my mewm."

"Good pick poopskins!" Liane clapped as Wendy and Mr. Garrison gaves looks of desperation and dread into the cameras.

" _Picking a team was honestly a no-brainer," Cartman sitting back with Pop-Tart crumbs all over him. "Working with my mewm is gonna be… easy, and now I can just sit back and plot Wendy's demise."_

" _Cartman is not worth my time and I'm going to ignore him as much as I can because he's not worth it," Wendy explaining her strategy passive-aggressively._

"That's funny…" Tim read his scripted line inquisitively, "this bag is still awfully heavy for all the buttons being out…" he reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a conch shell.

Suddenly Moses emerged from the shell. "I need more macaroni pictures!"

"Please Moses, we're trying to appease you," Tim pleaded with Moses.

"Each team has to make THREE macaroni outfits!" Moses demanded.

"But what about us, we have four people," Cartman piped up shittily as Wendy hit him.

"Okay then your team has to make four!" Thunder cracked as Moses retreated to his shell.

Tim turned to the designers. "You have one day to create your macaroni mini-collections. Get to work designers."

Pete, Bebe and Craig gathered at a table.

" _So I got together with my team, and Craig was just picking his nose and Pete was just taking drags from his cigarette and flipping his hair occasionally so I just naturally stepped up as team leader," Bebe explained as she dug her fingers into her huge twat._

"So I say we should do a collection of sun dresses!" Bebe concluded her gay pitch.

Craig shrugged, "Uh, ok."

Meanwhile Mr. Slave, Token and Tweek gathered at another table.

Token had a pencil in his hand and was putting ideas down in a notebook. "Just give me words you want."

"Sex," Mr. Slave said immediately.

"We could do lingerie," Token suggested.

"I feel like the judges are gonna call me out if I do lingerie again," Mr. Slave stuck his hand in his ass to think. "But we could do swimsuits!"

"That sounds easy!" Tweek yelped.

Shot of Butters, Towelie and Princess Kenny sitting silently in a corner.

" _At first we had a hard time communicating ideas, but then I got into a good conversation with Princess Kenny about her past," Butters with a hand on a knee._

"My mom started to bottle her menstrual fluid and use it as ketchup," Princess Kenny explained.

"This story is giving me an idea Princess, we could do a rags to riches story!" Butters yelled gayly.

" _Butters is a very good listener desu," Princess Kenny blinks._

The team of four all huddled around a desk standing.

"I'm telling you guys, our best path to take is Vegas gowns, it'll be gorge," Mr. Garrison insisted.

"No, listen. Food is a way women take back power in today's society. So I think we should play up the macaroni as armor and do outerwear," Wendy asserted, talking really fast.

"I dunno, those ideas both kinda suck," Cartman took a sip of Double Dew.

"I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas, fatass," Wendy fired back at him.

Liane raised a brow in concern. "Don't talk to Eric that way Wendy."

Wendy raised her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry Ms. Cartman but we need to get going or we won't have time to finish."

Liane nodded. "Poopsikins, which idea do you think we should go with? Let them start sketching while I go convince production to put more Double Dew in the break room."

Cartman sighed. "I guess Wendy's dumb idea."

" _You see, I picked Wendy's retarded abortion of an idea knowing that it'll probably fuck up and look awful and now we can pin it on her!" Cartman cackling to himself._

Shot of the clock moving in fast-motion to signify a time lapse.

Token storming around the work room angrily. "We are so fuuucccked."

" _Our swimwear mini-collection is already a mess," Token confessional dubbed over a shot of Tweek working on his one-piece. "Tweek's one-piece just does not look sexy at alllll, and I have no idea what Slave's plan even is."_

Token pointing out the uneven seam of Tweek's piece. "You need to fix this now Tweek!"

"Jesus! Calm down!" Tweek pulled a lock of his hair out.

 _Token cracking his neck, "At this point I need to take control of this team before it goes up in flames." Dubbed over shot of Mr. Slave sticking a single piece of macaroni on his mannequin's crotch._

Shot of Bebe wiping sweat off of her titties as she crafts her macaroni dress happily. Craig making an apathetic face in the background.

" _This challenge could be a lot stupider honestly," Craig droning on, "I'm not crazy about Bebe's sundresses idea but I really like the little cardigan I'm making, and Pete's looks really good, not to mention he's a really good teammate."_

" _As Craig and I slaved away on these macaroni abortions, he and I began to speak to each other and he's not as conformist as I thought he was." Pete explained after hours of prodding from production._

Tim entered the workroom galloping in after doing a line of coke with a fellow gay cameraman. "I'm gonna look at your shit!"

"Can I talk to the team of four?" Tim wandered over to their corner.

Wendy overbearingly took the lead explaining. "So I'm making this very crafted bodice that's meant to represent armor," Wendy cupping the square macaroni tits on her mannequin. "Mr. Garrison is making a mini-dress with a kind of shawl, and Liane is working on a nice sweater."

"And Eric?" Tim asked knowing where this was going.

Wendy smiled. "I honestly haven't seen him doing anything."

"Shut the fuck up whore!" Cartman yelled from the opposite side of the room where he was playing with Clyde Frog.

"It looks to me like you need to get your team the fuck together," Tim said sternly. Wendy nodded with a sheepish smile.

" _I know I can pull this together, my idea is perfect," Wendy_ _confident._

" _I think this team is honestly a nightmare but for me, I think my dress looks bangin so do I care? No," Mr. Garrison flaunting his limp wrists._

Tim walked over to the team of Butters, Kenny, and Towelie. "So tell me about your vision for this mini collection."

"Well it's really conceptual based on our life stories." Kenny explained having made and outfit change to his large orange parka, he was feeling boy today. "The first look will be poor and not have that much macaroni." Kenny nudged Towelie to explain his look.

"Uh, my look is that she makes it real big as a drug pusher! She starts with weed and then it goes to the hard stuff." Towelie points to the syringes on the table.

"And then the big finale piece is a big ball gown showing that she made it." Butters beamed.

Tim gleefully chortled, "I love it! I really hope you can execute these ideas swimmingly!"

"You have until midnight! Then I'm going to send your models in and you'll have a few minutes to squeeze they asses in the clothes."

Shot of the clock reading 11 PM.

Craig and Pete looking tired as they put finishing touches on their dresses, the camera zooms in on their hot asses, as Bebe is in the sewing room.

"So, you think we should tell Bebe that her dress is fucking slutty as fuck?" Pete asked Craig before taking a drag.

Craig laughed nasally.

" _I really like spending time with Craig, he's a really cool guy," Pete getting gay in the confessional._

" _Pete's really funny even though he's still a fag," Craig staring directly at the camera._

"Everyone listen up," Mr. Garrison addressed his team. Wendy and Liane were hard at work making multiple pieces for their looks. "So I was just playing around with some of my extra macaroni, just messin around and stuff, and I got this idea, we should have macaroni wigs on our models." He proudly pulled out the one he made.

Wendy made a stank face. Cartman walked back in just then and smiled. "That looks great Mr. Garrison! Let's use it."

"I like it too, my hair gets like that when too many men squirt in it," Liane giggled.

" _My team is sinking fast," Wendy pulling at her cheeks._

Towelie got too high and took another nap. Butters and Kenny worked on their dresses side-by-side.

Kenny looked at Butters endearingly out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Butters, wanna go to TGI Friday's?"

"Well sure!" Butters said all excited.

" _So I guess me and Kenny are gonna go to TGI Fridays, well, if we make it to the next challenge I guess," Butters blushing._

Shot of the clock showing midnight. Tim's head pops back in the workroom door. "I'm sending in your models!"

All of the models ran in naked, because they were pressed for time.

Shot of Token pulling his bikini over Nichole's ass. "Damnnnn."

" _Mine's looking fresh A F, so I think I'm good," Token nodding._

Cartman barfed in a little as he had to touch Ms. Crabtree's floppy titties to shove her into the graphic t-shirt dress he made.

" _My old lady looks like shit, I can't wait for Wendy to get the fuck OUT!" Cartman evilly laughed as told by production._

Shot of Rebecca Cotswolds getting makeup put on her in the Tom's Rhinoplasty makeup room. Tom turns to Butters, "And I'm gonna give her a wet mouth."

Butters gasps. "Neato."

Bebe coaching Lexus on how to walk. "I want your titties to be flopping so hard that they SHATTER THE MACARONI."

"Designers, it's time!" Tim shooing all of the designers out of the workroom. "I need all of you, let's go go go!"

Cut to the runway. Heidi struts out somehow pregnant yet again and faces the designers, showing Michael and Nina some fine ass. "For this challenge you needed to work in teams to create a mini-collection of macaroni outfits for Moses. Let me introduce the judges, Michael Kors, still gay, Nina Garcia, still a cunt, and our guest judges, the Jesus of the Jews, Moses, and known local Jew, Sheila Broflovski. Welcome!"

Sheila waves her fat hand. "Thank you, Heidi."

Heidi turns back to the designers. "Let's start the show."

The first to come out was Red, wearing Mr. Garrison's short mini-dress covered in a light macaroni shawl.

" _It looked really glamorous, and the wig really sold it," Mr. Garrison loving himself._

Next was Annie, clad in Liane's oversized macaroni sweater.

" _I think my sweater looks scrumptious!" Liane sounding a little tipsy._

Shelly stomped out in Wendy's macaroni armor, trying to stand and walk with authority and power, but the wig fell off-balance and covered half of her face at the end of her walk.

" _I really think what makes my look the best is my model, she really was the right person I was looking for." Wendy bats her lashes like that cocky cunt she is._

Last for the team of four was Mrs. Crabtree, who made her way down the runway in Cartman's graphic tee where he spelled out "Fuck you Wendy Testaburger" in macaroni.

Wendy rolled her eyes as Ms. Crabtree hobbled down the catwalk.

" _I don't fucking care, the birds in her hair were eating the macaroni anyway, but it's what evah!" Cartman licking a stick of butter._

Starting out the next team was Lexus, bouncing down the runway in Bebe's frilly dress where the frills were just pasta.

" _Lexus looked so hot!" dubbed over Bebe nodding confidently as Lexus walks down the runway._

Next was Henrietta, wearing Pete's sleeveless figure-hugging dress made out of macaroni dyed black.

" _Bebe wanted a sundress but I didn't want to conform to that. So I think mine looks good," Pete frowning._

Ruby walked out in her brother's macaroni jacket and long flowy dress. She flipped off the judges as she made it to the end of the runway.

Craig smiled at this.

Millie tottered out on the runway wearing Tweek's unflattering macaroni one-piece.

" _I just really hope I'm safe again this time," Tweek biting his lip._

Nichole came out next, working Token's macaroni bikini with only one string of macaroni covering each ass cheek.

" _Nichole just looked hot as fuck, there's no way I'm getting out on this one," Token doing some dumb dance moves in his stool._

Lisa emerged onto the runway with only a single piece of macaroni covering her vagina. She marched down confidently showing off her thick ass. Bebe cheers as she walks down.

" _I didn't get why all the other designers used so much macaroni, you only needed to use just one!" Mr. Slave claps like a seal._

Karen walked out next wearing Kenny's deconstructed macaroni smock dress.

" _This dress was a really different direction for me, but I feel good because it still feels very close to my heart," Princess Kenny tucking her hair behind her ear._

Next up was Heidi wearing Towelie's green macaroni and weed miniskirt and coat.

" _She looks like a trap queen," Towelie smiling blazedly._

" _I feel like we did a good job even with the tranny on our team," Heidi raises her brows darkly._

Last for the rags-to-riches team was Rebecca in Butters's look, an expensive-looking macaroni gown.

" _Rebecca really looked like a queen, I like her even if she doesn't have the most self-esteem you know? She's special." Butters wipes a tear from his eye._

After a short shot of the judges organizing their score cards, all of the designers lined up on the runway.

"We're gonna do things a little differently this time," Heidi looked around at the designers evilly. "Kenny, Butters, and Towelie, please step forward."

The team stepped forward anxiously.

"Your team…. was our clear favorite. As for the winning look, congratulations… Butters! You are the winner of this challenge."

"Yippee!" Butters clicks his heels.

"You will have immunity for the next challenge Butters. You and your team can leave the runway." Kenny giggled and chased Butters off the runway as Towelie fell off the side because he was sleepy.

"Pete, Bebe, and Craig, please step forward," Heidi demanded.

Bebe grabbed both of her teammates' hands and put them on her titties.

"Your scores have qualified you all to move on to the next round. You can leave the runway."

Bebe sighed in relief and exited the runway with Craig and Pete.

Heidi stared at the seven remaining designers. "The two remaining teams had the lowest scores, and we have some questions for all of you."

"We'll start with the four person team. Cartman, I'm very interested in what you have to say about this look." Heidi massaged her titties.

"Well as the shirt says...Fuck you Wendy Testaburger," Cartman shoots a glare over to Wendy.

"You had some balls to make this, it helps that you have immunity little boy." Michael Kors crossed his arms.

Shiela buts in, "I thought that this was very sexist and not in good taste."

Cartman outbursts "Well fuck you too, you stupid fat bitch!"

"Okay...moving on, Mr. Garrison, what do you have to say about your look?"

"I wanted to incorporate the idea of the armor into something a little more subtle, and I wanted it to look pretty," Mr. Garrison making circular hand motions over his dress.

Nina pursed her lips not completely listening to what Mr. Garrison had to say, "I think it looks like shit. It's very old lady and fashion HATES old people. Death panels 2k16." Nina chucks up a deuce.

"I feel like it just doesn't look like part of this collection… at ALL," Michael moves his head around spastically. "Not the same girl, not the same event, not even the same damn CONTINENT."

Moses booms "I desire a popcorn necklace!"

Heidi chirps "Liane."

"Ooh, well I just wanted to make a nice sweater, and I figure that's kind of like armor too, right? From the cold," Liane laughed at herself.

"It's only the second challenge and we've already seen this before," Nina said all slow.

"It's a still a very nice sweater," Heidi tried defending Liane.

Sheila made a puzzled expression. "I keep hearing about this armor concept and I don't understand it at all."

Wendy butted in loudly, clearly having waited for a chance to speak for a while. "Well, my idea was that food was like a modern woman's armor, so all of our looks have-"

"It's not your turn, Wendy," Nina cut her off bitchily.

"You're a racist and a misogynist NINA GARCIA." Wendy has lost her patience

"What's going on with her boobs?" Heidi pointed at the stiff armor tits on Lexus's dress with great concern.

"I feel like you have a whole lotta talk, and it doesn't make up for the fact that this mini-collection looks like shit, and it doesn't even look like a mini-collection," Michael being a judgmental little fairy.

"What did you think of this dress, Sheila?" Heidi asked in disgust.

"Not even Jewish ladies want square-looking ta-tas," Sheila shook her head.

Wendy turned red, fighting to stay quiet.

"Now on to the other shit show, Tweek what do you have to say for this?" Heidi examined Tweek.

"Jesus Christ, I'm dying! We made beach wear oh god." Tweek's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Honey calm down, it's not the worst?" Sheila tried to comfort Tweek.

Michael wrinkled his fat face. "It looks like shit."

Tweek cried out "AH!"

"Don't have a cow man," Heidi fixing her round looking breasts.

"Token, what can you tell us about your look?" Heidi turned to the only black designer.

"Uh, well, the idea was beachwear, so I'm thinking body, thinking ass out, sexy, hot black booty," Token explained.

Nina blinked. "To me it looks rather vulgar."

Heidi pointed at Tweek's one-piece. "So your idea was sexy and you think what Tweek sent down was sexy?"

"Honestly… no." Token looked nervous to trash his teammate.

"Well you've got to stand behind your team's work," Michael criticized him.

"To me it seems like you have a bit of an attitude problem," Sheila said racistly.

"Well I think Lisa looks gorgeous!" Mr. Slave derailed the critique and the judges played along.

Moses turned red, "MORE MACARONI!"

Nina nodded curtly. "I agree with Moses. You didn't use nearly enough of the material. That's what the challenge was about.

"I have to agree as well dear, there's not that much going on. Now Lisa are you Jewish?" Sheila asked.

"I am!" Lisa spoke shakily.

"I can tell by your titties, very kosher. But you are not dressed like a respectable Jewish woman," Sheila glared at Mr. Slave.

Heidi looked blank as she furiously smiled and nodded and what Sheila had to say.

"Before we make our final decision I have one last question for each of you," Heidi stared at everyone mischievously. "If your team is the losing team, which one of you should go? Let's start with Eric."

"Wendy," Cartman said immediately. "She's a bitch and she smells bad too."

"Liane."

"I think that Wendy held back the team, I'm sorry but, it has to happen sometimes." Liane brushed her hair away from her aging face. Wendy started to look livid.

"Mr. Garrison?"

"I'm gonna have to agree, Wendy kind of took the leadership position but her idea wasn't that strong, mine was better," Mr. Garrison said bitterly.

"I can't believe you all are turning on me like this," Wendy cried holding back tears.

Heidi didn't give a shit. "Wendy, same question."

Wendy thought for a second. "I pick Liane, because she gave birth to Hitler 2.0! I know she's a woman and girl power but, she's helping the patriarchy in this competition."

Quick cut to Liane's reaction, but she wasn't that mad tho.

"Alright," Heidi moved on to the other team. "Tweek?"

"Unnhh, Jesus Christ this is too much pressure!" Tweek twitched his head around. Nina rolled her eyes.

"I need an answer, Tweek," Heidi repeated dryly.

"Token, okay? I'm really sorry, but he was just a bully!" Tweek pulled his hair over his face to hide from Token, who was hella pissed off.

"Token?"

Token glared at Tweek murderously. "Considering he wants to say I'm worse than the guy who just sent a piece of vagina lint down the runway, I'm gonna say Tweek because he's a pussy!"

"And Mr. Slave?"

"Honestly, I'm gonna have to say Token. He thinks way too highly of himself and honestly his taste is just TRASHY," Mr. Slave said unapologetically while snapping his fingers.

"Was that just a racial slur on my style choices faggot?" Token snapped at him. Michael shook his head in disappointment.

"No but this is you nigger!" Mr. Slave places his hands on his hips.

Heidi gasps. "Wow."

"We're going to discuss and one or more of you will BE OUT." Heidi screamed as they left the runway.

The judges sat in a circle. "So, who's going home?" Heidi popped the question

"Well, it can't be Eric, but dear God I wish it could be." Nina explained.

"What do we think of Liane?" Heidi asked.

"I don't think much of her," Michael replied flippantly.

"I mean, it was a perfectly good sweater, but if that's all she can do…" Sheila trailed off.

"How about Token?" Heidi continued. "To be fair, his look was pretty hot," she defended him.

"I agree with what Sheila said in that he definitely has an attitude problem," Michael said tartly, "he needs to control his temper."

"What about Mr. Garrison?" Heidi pressed on.

"So one-note," Michael made a face.

"He couldn't compromise his own faggot tastes for the team," Nina pointed out.

"I hated Tweek's," Heidi commented.

"It was hideous," Sheila quacked.

"Of all things to make, a one-piece? And he can't even do it right?" Michael asked incredulously.

"To me it seems like Wendy was the downfall of her team," Heidi observed.

"I didn't get the armor thing anyway," Nina made a condescending hand motion.

"And the boobs were just wrong!" Sheila chimed in.

"And lastly… Mr. Slave," Heidi made a face as she read his name.

"Is he trying to win?" Sheila snapped.

"I didn't get his makeover of Lisa Berger at all, she looked completely out of her element," Nina frowned.

"So are we in agreement?" Heidi balanced her cards on her knee in a bullshit attempt to look professional.

The judges all nodded in vague agreement except for Moses who just floated there waiting for his macaroni tributes.

The designers returned to the runway.

"Seven of you remain on the runway, and one of you will be out," Heidi told them.

"Eric, you have immunity, so you're in, but you're very lucky," Heidi dismissed Cartman.

"Thanks bitch," Cartman left.

"Liane… you're in, you can leave the runway," Heidi continued.

"Thank you Heidi," Liane cooed.

"Tweek…" Heidi started. Tweek started pulling at his hair.

"You're in." Several of the designers gasped in surprise. "You can leave the runway." Tweek exited in shock.

"Mr. Garrison…" Mr. Garrison gayly stepped forward. "You're in, you can leave the runway."

"Thanks, Heidi," he blew her a kiss.

A shot of the bottom three is shown as it fades to a commercial.

"Token," cut to a close-up of Token's sweaty black head. "You're in. You can leave the runway." Token swagged off the runway.

Dramatic music played as the camera showed Wendy and Mr. Slave left on the runway. "Wendy, Mr. Slave, one of you will be out. Wendy, we feel as if you micromanage your team, but you led them in a bad direction. Mr. Slave, the only thing we feel like your model would get in this outfit is a yeast infection."

"Wendy…." the camera zoomed in on Wendy who still looked red from being betrayed. "You're in." She blinked away tears and tried not to react obviously as she exited.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Slave, that means you're out," Heidi looked genuinely sad to see the slave go. "Auf Wiedersehen," she kissed him on both cheeks. "Mua, das a kiss."

Mr. Slave started sobbing as he left. He threw himself on a couch in the workroom and the other designers were too busy talking about how Wendy was such a cunt.

" _I'm just really disappointed in myself I saw my vision going to fashion week. What will I do now?" Mr. Slave sighed as the Project Runway ending music played._

Tim Gunn slithered his way in to tell Mr. Slave "I'm very sorry it's time to clean up your work space."

Heidi's voiceover NEXT TIME ON PROJECT RUNWAY.

"You'll designing for a store that teens everywhere love!" Heidi smiled.

" _This'll be a fucking cake walk!" Pete smirked._

"Kenny's getting awfully close to me when we go to sleep at night in the hotel." Butters twiddled his thumbs.

Shot of Bebe and Token standing close to each other flirtatiously.

" _Token's really cool," Bebe giggling in the confessional._


End file.
